fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Unique enemy names
Sometimes a unique versions of enemies spawn. Apart from changed appearance and greater strength, they possess unique names. Every enemy type has a set of special names. Many of them are pop culture references (list contains links). Note: not all unique enemies have unique names. For example a unique swarm of necrosprites will just be called "Swarm of necrosprites" Ponies, Zebras and Griffins Raiders * Alya * Artist * Beast * Big Balls * Blain * Brick * Butcher * Chef * Cook-Cook * Creep * Crunch * Daddy * Dolt * Fiend * Fixer * Freaky * Fury * Garl Death-Hoof * Grabby * Immortan Joe * Jaw * Jinx * Junkie * Killjoy * Lag-Bolt * Lug-Nut * Mincer * Needle * One-eyed * Papa Khan * Pooptooth * Rooster * Sledgehammer * Spear * Stray cat * Strike * Two shakes * Wirt Slavers * Angel Eyes * Berserker * Brain * Burdock * Cager * Carbine * Champion * Contra * Cracker * Cutie * Cutter * Dumbbell * Dumpling * Eulogy * Executor * Foal Lover * Forty * Goody * Grave * Grouse * Hammer * Hangpony * Hard Hoof * Hunter Wirt * Lame * Lead * Lecturer * Midnight Crow * Mistress * Natal * One-Eared * Orgasm * Psycho * Riven Glass * Sawed-Off * Sharp Claw * Silent Bob * Sister * Sly Tail * Steel butterfly * Trapped Hoof * Winter Rain Zebras * Binti * Blessed * Blood Guard * Collector * Decurion Mvokozi * Dha Werda * Draconarius Mtumva * Evocatus Mvunadji * Gra'tua Cuun * Hasira * Immunis Msafiri * Initiate * Ka'rta Tor * Kiongozi * Kir'am * Kushindva * Mchezaji * Messenger * Mpangadji * Msaidizi * Reborn * Seer * Sentinel * Shadow Star * Signifer Shujah * Silence * Tesserarius Mtumishi * Triarius Ushindi * Vexillarius Mnyama * Vindicator Mercenaries * Blabberbeak * Black Betty * Bull's Eye * Chris Sharpbeak * Duke * Elusive Joe * Gaffer * Gambler * Glutton * Grasshopper * Huntress * Jack Sparrow/Captain Jack Sparrow * Jitters * Klepto * Kyle Snapper * Lucky * Machine Gun * Mommy * Mousy * Prankster Carol * Rachel Clearsight * Regiment Girl * Reginald * Richard Buckbeak * Scar * Ugly Tuco * Vanessa Grimfeathers * Whistle * Widowmaker Rangers * Adamant * Blazing Light * Blondie * Blood Raven * Chaplain * Cold Stream * Crimson Hoof * Draw of Fate * Lamenter * Leonhart * Old Grump * Orthodox * Outcast Renderer * Rainbow Warrior * Ranger Wirt * Red Commissar * Riven Emerald * Silver Rose Knight * Silver Skull * Sir Copperhead * Steel Flank * Steel Forehead * Stonewall High Enclave * Aide-de-camp Fair Play * Captain Brig * Crimson Flight * Hawkeye * Hero of Enclave * Hypersonic * Immolate * Instructor Harsh Lesson * Lieutenant Summer Leaf * Lightning Strike * Major Suffer * Morning Breeze * Rainbow Blaze * Red Baron * Sergeant Thunder * Sunstrider * Veteran Swift Dash * Windrunner Monsters Alicorns * Angel of Death * Black Flame * Cold Dawn * Conqueress * Dalliah the Doomsayer * Daybreaker * Death from Above * Erynia * Keeper of Secrets * Lady of Twilight * Mistress * Mother of Darkness * Night's Chill * Nightbringer * Painbringer * Shadowsun * Starchild * The Whisper in Darkness * Willbreaker * Winged Shadow Hellhounds * Air Bud * Balto * Beater * Death Fang * Elder * Family Guard * Fluffykins * Good Boy * Greyhound * Grimbark * Little Claw * Ravager * War Hound * Wild Grabber Zombies * Carrion * Curse of Hardwood * Cursed Soul * Dry Weed * Fear * Flesh Golem * Gourd * Great Unclean One * Grieving * Helios * King of the Dump * Lady of Decay * Lemongrass * Living Picture * Lord of the Flies * Old Witch * Oozing * Patchwerk * Patient Zero * Penitent * Plague Carcass * Plaguebearer * Radio-active * Restless * Rotten * SCP-049-2 * Scourge * Shadow Around the Corner * Soft Stone * Terror * The Ghoul * Thornbush * Tree Hugger * Tuff Root * Walker * Warm Stone * Weeping Angel * White Rose Bloatsprites * Baloon * Bandit * Big D * Bombardier * Buzz * Cricket * Fly Lord * Flying Bastard * Fruit Fly * Hornet * Lesser Devourer * Little One * Meat Eater * Parasitic Entity * Queen of the Swarm * Rocket * Stinger * Suckerfly Bloodwings * Big Pedro * Bloodletter * Bloodthirster * Coagulator * Critter * Crobat * Dr. Acula * Gargoyle * Golbat * Razor * Rhamphorhynchus * Stranglehold * Very Bold Birdy * Wyvern * Zebrian free-tailed bat * Zubat Fish * Anglerfish * Ax * Flounder * Jaws * Lord of the Depths * Nemo * Oscar * Puffer * Saw * Shaggy * Slick * Swordfish * Terror from the Deep * Torpedo * Typhoon 941 * Veteran Rats * Bone Eater * Brain * Experiment Gone Wrong * Fat Sam * Gnawing in the Dark * Hunger for Cheese * I am just a mouse, keep walking * Jerry * Mutant * Predator * Putrid * Rat King * Rattata * SCP-731-2 * Scabbers * Star Swirl the Bearded * Suicide Mickey Scorpions * Cracker * Digger * Earthshaker * Juggernaut * Klaus * Kunai * Mac Gargan * Old One Eye * Patriarch * Slaughterer * Spider-Slayer * Tank * Wall Breaker Ants * Antz * Bulldog * Dismemberer * Flik * Kingpin * Little Evil * Mandibulas * Ram * Rockbreaker * Screech * Terrible Pony Eater Robots * "No Fate" * "Prime" Prototype * "Raptor" * 100111010011 * Assault Unit R-7 * Bending Rodriguez * Broken toaster * C3E3 * Calculator * Calculon * Centuria * Damaged Prototype * Eraser * HK-74 * Megatron * NS-5 * Nestor-10 * Optimus * T-3 * Test Unit A-15 Mr. Gutsies * Captain Equestria * Colonel Bill * Fortunate Son * Jay Marbo * Johnny Rico * Lance-Corporal Ryan * Lieutenant Dan * Phil, the Equestrian Hero * Private Joker * Rookie * Sergeant Hartman * Wardaddy Collier Equidroids * Cortana * Cupcake * Glitter * Ice Cream * Lemonade * Pinkie * Roach * SHODAN * Siri * Sponge Cake * Wi-Fu * XJ-9 Sentinels * Anubis * Bastion * Decimator * Despoiler * Dominus Pattern Knight * Doomguard * Emperor * Ferrum Infernus * Galahad * Indomitus * Overlord * Purifier * Treader * Tyrant * Warlord Category:Enemies